A Little Fall of Rain
by chocolate rules333
Summary: Reyna commits the ultimate sacrifice.  Jason wishes it were all a dream.  How could she just let herself die for him?  Inspired by "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Miserables.


**The story behind this oneshot in that there are only two ways I can reconcile myself to the fact that Jason will inevitably choose Piper over Reyna. The first is a much happier and stupid storyline that consists of crashing a wedding. The other is where Reyna dies. So here it is. This was inspired by Les Miserables's song, "A Little Fall of Rain" hence the title. If you've never heard it, it's absolutely beautiful and you must. Basically, Eponine dies in Marius's arms, knowing that he loves Cosette. (They only met for like twenty seconds, stupid Marius.) Eponine was Marius's friend for a long time and it breaks her heart but she goes along with it so Marius will be happy and then she dies. It reminded me (somehow) of Jason and Reyna and although this isn't all that related. You should hear the song or see the musical. Well, enjoy the story.**

It was nearly midnight on a cool and dark summer night. The Argo II shook as it rushed through the air, high above the ground.

A dark haired girl sat awake, her eyes scanning the area, forever prepared for battle. Beside her a Latino boy with curly hair was passed out. He was sleeping through his watch but she didn't care to wake him. The silence was nice and gave her time to her own musings.

She didn't notice another boy, one with blonde hair and electric blue eyes hiding in the shadows. He hadn't been able to sleep and couldn't stand lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. The air revived him and gave him confidence, just not quite enough to work up the courage to talk to the powerful Roman girl.

The night was so silent you could hear a feather drop. Therefore, both shot up when a growl was heard far in the distance. Reyna ran to the bow of the ship to scan the horizon. She could just make out the shadows of giant winged serpents flying toward them. She glanced back at the sleeping boy, still undisturbed. Then she whistled and a beautiful Pegasus appeared from seemingly nowhere. She mounted quickly and took to the sky, not looking back.

Jason watched Scipio disappear into the darkness. He could just make out the outline of the Pegasus. He considered going to help but knew Reyna could handle herself. There was more hissing. He could feel them not far away in the air. Reyna seemed to be having no trouble picking off one, two, three, large serpents. Only five were left.

Then he heard her shout in anger. He cringed at the sound and reluctantly found himself jumping from the deck of the ship. Luckily he was the son of Jupiter; otherwise he would have met a very bitter end. He willed the air to rocket him into battle.

Reyna was still flying, albeit the large cut down her arm that was beginning to turn green. It didn't look good but it didn't seem to be affecting her at all. She was still battling the serpents with complete ease.

When Jason caught up she sneered at him. "What are you doing here, Grace?" she hissed. Scipio just barely ducked out of the way of one of the serpent's fangs.

"I needed some air," Jason answered. He used his sword to chop the head off of another serpent.

"I was handling the situation."

"Well, sorry for coming to help you," Jason answered sarcastically. Reyna had been nothing but cold and distant to him since he emerged from the Argo II. It annoyed him beyond belief since they had once been close friends. He knew he'd been gone for a long time but, honestly, that was completely out of his control.

Reyna continued to take out the monsters as if he wasn't there. This time she was careful not to sustain any injuries. Soon the pair was left alone in the air. Reyna's beautiful Pegasus coasted above the clouds. She took two breaths and then gave Jason a harsh and unprecedented glare.

He scowled. "Sorry for coming to help," he said finally, turning to go back to the Argo II. Reyna grunted and steered Skippy in that direction.

"Is your arm okay?" he asked, noticing that her wound was looking greener than before.

She shrugged. "It's fine. Just scratched."

Jason was about to respond when they heard a loud roar in the distance. Two far bigger serpents, dragons, were flying towards them. "Get back to the ship," he ordered.

Reyna steered Skippy beside Jason instead. "No."

They were close now. There was only a few more seconds for escape. "You're injured, get back."

"I'm not letting you play hero this time, Grace." Jason glared at her, angry at her stubbornness.

In front of them were two beautiful and terrifying dragons. Jason recognized them from carefully studying Greek myths. They were the Medean Dragons. They had pulled the witch, Medea, from danger after, his namesake, Jason, had killed her family. And they did not look happy with him. Their fangs were clenched, ready to kill.

Jason raised his sword. He tried to ignore the fatigue that was coming on. He had been suspended in the air for a while and the effort was beginning to get to him.

The first beast lunged at him. He sent a bolt of lightning and the dragon roared and fell back toward the ground. Jason's head felt light. He was going to pass out soon but he took a deep breath. Giving up was not an option.

The other dragon swooped toward him. Its fangs were barred; ready to bite his head off. Jason waited until it was right in front of him then let himself fall underneath and stabbed upward. The monster gave one final roar and then dissolved into dust.

He was just about to congratulate himself when the first dragon rammed into him at full speed. His sword flew out of his hands. He rocketed toward the ground. It was all he could do to stop himself from making crashing into the ground at max volacity. He was so exhausted and disoriented that he was completely vulnerable prey.

The beast knew it. It flexed its nostrils, ready to kill.

Luckily, Reyna soared into the way of the dragon. Jason couldn't see what was going on exactly, but knew that after a few moments the once great lizard was nothing but dust.

Moments later Scipio landed on the ground. Jason stumbled towards the Pegasus, not knowing what else to do. Reyna dismounted but didn't approach or say anything. He wondered if her arm had been worse than he'd originally thought.

"Thanks," Jason said quietly.

"No problem," she answered. However, her voice hitched like she was struggling to breath.

"You okay?" he asked, slightly uncertain.

She opened her mouth to say something but instead curled over and nearly collapsed. Jason reached to grab her around the waist. When he caught her she cringed. He looked down at his hand and found it covered in blood.

"Reyna… oh my gods."

"I guess he got me," she mumbled.

He crouched down, still holding her body. Her whole right side was bleeding heavily. He hadn't noticed at first because she'd been hiding the wound with her robes.

"Why did you lunge at that dragon?" he asked. His voice was dry and husky.

"I was saving your butt, you idiot," she mumbled.

His breath caught in his throat. "I'll get back to the ship. They have nectar and ambrosia."

Reyna cracked a smile. "You couldn't get back even if you tried, Grace."

"I'll take Skippy."

"Jason, there's no point. Just stay here with me," she said that with such authority he wasn't sure if it was a request or an order.

"I'm going back, I'll take you with me." He moved to pick her up but when he grabbed her side she gasped and clenched her fists in pain.

"No…" She moaned and took a deep breath. "Grace, just listen to me for once!"

Jason's gave her a desperate look. "Rey-Reyna," he whispered. "You'll be fine. You can't give up."

"Every hero has to go sometime," she stated. Her voice was quiet but she spoke with such aplomb that she may have been speaking of the weather.

"But…"

"Please," she moaned. She tried to move her arm to his hand but her face crinkled in poorly concealed agony. Gently, he laced his fingers through hers.

"I'm sorry, Rey," he whispered.

She opened her mouth twice, struggling to speak. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You may be…" Her breath hitched and her body gave a slight spasm. Jason panicked but she managed to regain control of her breath."…the bravest hero I know," she finished softly.

"I wish there was something I could do," he chocked out, trying not to cry.

"Just stay here…" Reyna breathed.

"I won't leave," Jason promised, grasping her hand.

She closed her eyes for a moment then managed to open them again. "I'm sorry…It had… to be me… I couldn't… let you go…be…cause… well… maybe…I love you." her voice was just a raspy whisper but when he looked into her eyes he could see the full force of what her words meant.

He brought his hand to her face. "I've been in love with you since we were fourteen and you beat me sparring." He didn't know where those words came from but after they escaped his mouth he knew they were true. Finally, he had his feelings figured out. Why couldn't have realized sooner? Why did he have to let her die for him? He was finally one hundred percent sure of how he felt. And it was too late.

Reyna managed to half smile. "Don't worry… I'm not afraid of death…" Her voice was growing inaudibly faint. "Just… take care of yourself."

She gave his hand a final squeeze.

Then her grasp went limp and the light left her eyes. Jason stared at the girl, tears falling down his cheeks. He sat there for who knows how long, clutching her body and crying. It wasn't appropriate for a Roman to mourn over a fallen ally like this but he didn't know what else to do.

In the distance he heard voices. Someone was calling his name. Yet the voices didn't really register in his mind, he couldn't look back, he couldn't bring himself to leave her body.

He heard someone scream and somebody start crying. There was a lot of yelling and panic. A hand gently touched his shoulder but he didn't respond.

After what felt like hours but could have been minutes someone knelt beside him. He looked over to see Annabeth carefully reach out to close Reyna's eyes.

"She was a brave heroine," Annabeth whispered.

"We have to go. They're coming." Jason glanced up at the daughter of Athena. She had tear streaks on her face.

"Okay," he answered. It was all he could manage to articulate. Annabeth sighed and looked up the sky.

Gingerly, Jason kissed Reyna on the forehead. "We'll make you proud, Rey. I promise." Then he stood up, still clutching her body. There was business he had to attend to. Now it was personal.

Gaea was going down if it was the last thing he did.

_I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain could hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow_

**Thanks for reading. I've had this on my computer for months and I can promise you I've read it over about twenty times, so hopefully errors are slim. I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested, please PM me. I've wrote more Jason/Reyna so maybe I'll publish it someday. Also, I have six Percabeth reunion stories on my computer but I'll probably never publish those. Send me a review if you also like this couple because I really want to know if anyone else has fallen as in love with it as I have. Oh, and go listen to A Little Fall of Rain. Thanks**


End file.
